


Butterfly Kisses

by jingyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, oh look the fic wasn't in lapslock that's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeoms/pseuds/jingyeoms
Summary: In which Jinyoung injures his finger and Mark kisses it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the extremely recent hurting of jinyoung's finger at the macau fanmeet... i couldn't resist

Jinyoung hisses when Jaebum’s tongs latch around his middle finger, immediately walking away to examine it. Nothing big, just a little blood and a little bruising. 

Jaebum apologizes and checks on his finger, and Jinyoung just chuckles and reassures him it's okay before heading backstage for first aid, finger in his mouth to draw out any blood to a stop. 

After their anniversary broadcast, fans express their worry and Jinyoung finds it cute, almost, how they’re stressing over a bandage around his finger, but his heart warms at their concern anyway. 

When they return to their hotel he showers - the stage lights always didn't work well with his tendency to perspire a lot and sits on his bed to rewrap his finger in the bandage.

Before he can, Mark has taken his hand in his own, a pout on his lips. “Take care of yourself, Jinyoungie.” 

“It doesn't hurt that much, hyung, I’m fine.”

Mark hums and shakes his head, bringing Jinyoung’s hand to his lips and kissing at the knuckles before moving to kiss his injured finger. Jinyoung giggles - a small hiss emitting from his lips when Mark’s lips brush over the cut. 

“Hyung, it tickles.” 

The elder ignores Jinyoung’s complaints and kisses the rest of his hand, between his fingers, along the sides and on the tips, peppering his palm and wrist with the same gentleness. 

He sits up and grins at Jinyoung before reaching for the bandages and wrapping it around his finger carefully. “My kisses. To make sure nowhere else gets hurt again.” 

“Only my hand and my wrist? What about the rest of me? What if the rest of me gets hurt?” Jinyoung prods, butterflies in his stomach from the amount of care and love Mark was showering him in. 

“Which part hurts the most? I’ll use my magic so it doesn't anymore.” 

Jinyoung puckers his lips and taps them playfully. “Here, this is where it hurts the most.” 

Mark laughs and strokes Jinyoung’s cheek, resting his hand on his neck. “You’re a sneaky one.” 

“But you like it.” He trails his fingers down to Jinyoung’s chin and pulls him closer.

“You’re not wrong.” Mark finally leans forward and captures Jinyoung’s lips with his own, lips moving in synchronization and benevolence. 

The kiss like that for what feels like forever - nothing heated, just skin against skin with nothing but love.


End file.
